Un prophète
by dormagedream
Summary: Début de saison 8... Le titre est totalement aléatoire. Comment peut-on continuer à fonctionner après tout cela? (c'est ça mon résumé) T pour deux petits écarts de langages.


Dean faisait ce rêve depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sam. De façon très étrange, il ne rêvait jamais du Purgatoire, il y pensait durant la journée, souvent, mais jamais pendant la nuit. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à en dire. Par contre, il rêvait de Sam. Ils étaient dans la forêt tout les deux, ils se regardaient. Dean avait le sentiment qu'ils se disputaient, mais il n'en n'était pas certain. Puis il y avait un flash et Sam le poussait en arrière. Il se retrouvait dans un trou, dans une tombe, et Sam disparaissait.

Plusieurs fois Dean s'était réveillé en sueur après avoir fait ce rêve. Kevin, qui voyageait maintenant avec eux, s'était inquiété pour lui, mais comme Dean ne répondait pas il avait laissé tomber. Sam, lui, n'avait même pas posé de question. Dean lui en voulait pour ça. En même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'aurait, de toute façon, pas répondu. Mais il aurait voulu que Sam lui demande. Il aurait voulu que Sam s'inquiète. Il aurait voulu que Sam le cherche. Il aurait voulu que Sam le cherche au bout du monde, il aurait voulu que Sam essaie de vendre son âme pour le retrouver, il aurait voulu que Sam soit rongé par l'angoisse et le remord comme lui-même avait été rongé par l'angoisse et le remord quand son frère avait sauté dans la cage avec Lucifer. Il savait que c'était mal, il savait qu'il aurait dû être content et heureux que son frère ai trouvé une certaine paix, surtout après tout ce qu'il traversé. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahis. Trahis, parce que la seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir pendant un an, c'était lui. C'était Sam, il avait été son moteur, son objectif, son moyen de tenir. Quand plus rien n'avait eu d'importance, quand il avait eu l'impression qu'il devenait une machine, quand il s'était finalement demandé si ça ne serait pas plus simple d'arrêter de se batte, il s'était raccroché à Sam. Il avait pensé que Sam ne s'arrêterait jamais de chercher, il avait pensé que s'il mourrait ici Sam gaspillerait toute sa vie à le chercher.

Mais Sam avait eu un chien, il avait eu une vie. Il l'avait laissé dans un tiroir et avait construit une nouvelle vie sans lui. Avait-il seulement parlé de lui, avait-il dit qu'il avait un frère, avait-il dit que son frère était mort ? Est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance ? Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça, tout le temps. Et il était persuadé que Sam savait. Qu'il savait exactement à quoi il pensait.

xx

Et Sam savait, bien sûr qu'il savait. Lui aussi était rongé. Il savait ce que son frère pensait, il savait qu'il était déçu, blessé et que les choses ne s'arrangeraient plus jamais entre eux. La vérité était qu'il avait essayé. Quand Dean avait disparu, son frère avait eu l'impression qu'on lui enlevait une partie de lui. Qu'on arrachait un bout de son corps, de son cerveau et de son âme. Il avait cherché, il avait cherché dans tout les sens. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait fini par abandonner. Après deux semaines de recherche, à force d'aller à droite et à gauche, de rassembler des informations qui ne servaient finalement à rien, il avait fini par se décourager. Il avait pensé, souvent, à en finir définitivement. Dean était sûrement mort, il n'avait plus personne. Pas d'ami, pas de famille, aucune raison de rester ou d'aller à un autre endroit. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre, plus de raison d'avancer… et puis il y avait eu le chien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Bizarrement, cela n'était pas difficile d'être prophète. Il n'avait aucun effort à faire, tout venait tout seul. Il avait parfois des intuitions, parfois des certitudes qui l'aidaient à agir ou à choisir. Parfois, il lisait quelque chose et comprenait autre chose. De temps en temps il faisait des rêves plus ou moins clairs sur ce qui allait se passer ou ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Cette fois, le rêve était trouble. Kevin était inconscient, face contre terre ses yeux étaient fermés pourtant il voyait tout ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait Sam et Dean dans une forêt loin en contrebas, il les voyait se battre, se disputer et puis il y avait un flash et il ne les voyait plus. Ils avaient tout les deux disparus. Ensuite, tout devenait noir. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait bleu, tout bleu. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bleu. Si, des arbres, il y avait des arbres mais ils étaient lointains, dans sa vision périphérique. Il devait être dans une clairière. Il sentait le sang dans sa bouche. Il était allongé sur le dos et regardait le ciel. Que c'était-il passé ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il faisait tout bleu et presque chaud. Il y avait du vent, il eu un frisson et senti quelque chose près de son front. Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à sa tête et puis la posa sur la base de son crâne. Il regarda à nouveau sa main, il y avait du sang sur ses doigts. Il y avait eu une explosion et puis plus rien. Alors qu'il essayait de remettre ses idées en place, Dean entendit du bruit à droite. Il déplaça son regard vers la source des sons mais se ravisa aussitôt. C'était comme une grande gueule de bois, comme s'il avait vidé deux bouteilles de Whisky. Il ne pouvait pas bouger les yeux, alors il tourna tout doucement sa tête vers son frère. Il vit Sam, ou plutôt le haut de Sam, en train de creuser un trou. Le trou qu'il avait vu en rêve, il en était sûr. Ses longs cheveux cachaient son visage mais Sam se retourna soudain vers lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Sam se remit à creuser sans dire un seul mot.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Dean fut traversé par une vague de terreur. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais son cerveau fit tout de suite la connexion avec l'époque où Sam n'avait pas d'âme. Il pensa qu'à cette époque il avait souvent vu ce regard froid et inexpressif sur le visage de son frère. A bien y repenser, si on le connaissait bien, et Dean connaissait très bien son frère, on pouvait presque toujours tout connaitre des pensées de Sam en regardant simplement son visage. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Dean voulait se lever, mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal, il voulait s'enfuir mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Rien qui l'idée de hurler lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Pourtant, il avait peur. Il avait peur que son petit frère n'ai changé, il avait peur de la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas cherché pendant un an. Peut-être que son frère n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui, peut être qu'il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arrivé. Peut être que Lucifer était revenu. Avait-il seulement demandé à Sam comment il allait ? Non, il était bien trop énervé pour ça. Et si le trou qu'il creusait était pour lui ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« No big deal », c'est ce que Dean avait dit quand ils s'étaient mis en route. Il avait dit à Kevin que ce n'était que de la routine. C'était vrai et Sam devait l'avouer, il avait été soulagé de reprendre avec une simple histoire de fantôme. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que cela tournerait de cette façon.

Une simple histoire de maison hantée, Sam et Dean avaient vite découvert qu'un pyromane avait été abattu par l'un des fermiers dont il avait brûlé la maison. L'homme avait tellement peur qu'il avait tout raconté sans le moindre problème. Il semblait presque soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler à des gens de son histoire. Il avait retrouvé le pyromane, un certain Steve, quelques semaines après qu'il ait brûlé trois habitations dans la ville et l'avait abattu de deux balles dans le dos. Il l'avait ensuite enterré là même où il s'était effondré, dans la forêt.

« Facile » s'était dit Sam pendant qu'ils étaient dans la voiture. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir que le fantôme les suivrait jusque dans la forêt et que, dans sa fureur, il arriverait à faire exploser des choses. Pourtant il les avait suivi et avait fait exploser un tas de bois dont une des bûches avait atteint Dean à la tête. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir non plus que, pendant que Dean s'effondrait, Kevin allait se jeter sur le fantôme et qu'ils disparaitraient tout les deux. Sam s'était retrouvé tout seul, encore, il avait trainé Dean jusqu'à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le fermier et s'était mis à creuser. C'était la seule chose à faire, creuser. Il ne savait pas où était Kevin, il ne savait pas à quel point la blessure de Dean était grave alors il avait creusé. Pendant qu'il pensait à tout cela, il tourna la tête vers son frère et le vit qui le regardait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne su pas quoi dire. Il était soulagé qu'il aille bien, mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Il pensa à cette époque où Dean le suppliait de se taire et d'arrêter de dire tout ce qu'il pensait tout le temps. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors il se remit à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les ossements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Qu'est ce que tu fais, Sam ? demanda Dean en se mettant en position assise.

Je creuse un trou, répondit son frère son un ton neutre.

Pourquoi ?

Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Sam qui paraissait soudain excédé.

Où est Kevin ?

Je ne sais pas…

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui, demanda Dean en se mettant debout, la colère et la peur lui ayant rendu des forces.

Quoi ? s'écria Sam en sortant soudain du trou.

Dean se mis en face de lui, entre le trou et son frère. Sam avait de l'essence en main. Les éléments n'arrivaient pas à faire sens dans la tête de Dean. Pourquoi son frère avait-il de l'essence en main ? Sam ne le regardait pas, Dean était au bord de l'explosion mais soudain Sam le poussa violement dans le trou. Dean eut un flash, son rêve était en train de se réaliser, ses yeux se fermèrent et il revit les scènes passer dans son esprit. Il entendit alors un bruit terrible et rouvrit les yeux, comme dans son rêve Sam avait disparu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à Dean ? C'était peut-être le coup à la tête… Il creusait un trou, bordel. Un trou pour trouver les foutus ossements de ce Steve. Pour tuer le fantôme. Pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient toujours : sauver les innocents des forces du mal. Il avait cru un instant que c'était fini, mais non, c'était une affaire familiale, ça coulait dans ses veines, tant qu'il serait en vie il creuserait des trous pour trouver des ossement et sauver les innocents.

Non, il ne savait pas où était Kevin. Oui, il l'avait encore perdu. Désolé, désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Soudain, Dean s'était relevé et il puis il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Son frère le regardait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, comme s'il essayait d'examiner la moindre parcelle de son visage. Mais, plus étrange, Sam avait cru déceler de la peur dans le regard de son frère. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait aperçu le fermier, George, courir vers eux. Sam avait vu assez de cas de possession par un fantôme pour en reconnaitre un au premier regard. Ce n'était pas George qui était aux commandes de son corps, mais Steve. Alors que le fermier s'était arrêté à deux mètres d'eux, Sam comprit ce qui allait se passer et eu juste le temps de protéger son frère en le poussant dans la tombe qu'il venait de creuser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait à nouveau tout bleu. Il y avait encore du sang dans sa bouche mais cette fois, Dean savait où il était. Dans une tombe. Il se mit en position assise et puis se releva doucement. Les choses commençaient à prendre du sens, Steve, le fermier, l'explosion, la tombe, l'essence. « Oh mon dieu, l'essence ! ». Il y avait eu une explosion et Sam avait de l'essence en main. Il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait poussé dans le trou pour le protéger. Enfin sur ses pieds, Dean aperçu ce qu'il restait de ce pauvre George à coté de la tombe, mais il ne voyait pas Sam. Oh si, il voyait Sam, mais il était tellement loin. Tellement loin, comment aurait-il pu survivre à un tel choc. Il sorti de la tombe et se mis à courir vers lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cette fois, Kevin avait tout vu. Il avait ouvert les yeux et il avait vu l'explosion, Sam se faire projeter de l'autre coté de la clairière. Heureusement il l'avait aussi vu lancer l'essence loin de lui au moment où il poussait Dean dans la tombe qu'il venait de creuser.

George, le fermier, était mort et Kevin était triste pour ça. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il devrait y être habitué mais il se sentait vraiment triste. Il pensait à sa famille, à ses enfants, à sa femme, à ses amis. Il pensait que jamais tout ces gens ne sauraient vraiment ce qui était arrivé à George. D'un seul coup, une vague amer le traversa, personne ne saurait jamais ce qui lui arrivait non plus. S'il mourrait demain, les frères Winchester l'enterreraient dans une forêt ou le brulerait et puis tout le monde oublierait Kevin.

Dean courait maintenant vers son frère, qui avait atterri loin, très loin du trou. Il ne voyait pas que derrière lui se rematérialisait le fantôme du pyromane. Le jeune prophète se mis sur ses pieds et commença à dévaler la petite colline sur laquelle il avait atterri. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Etait-ce lui ou le fantôme qui les avait déplacés. Les fantômes n'avaient pas ce genre de pouvoir. Mais lui non plus… normalement.

Steve avait du mal à réapparaitre. Apparemment, cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie de posséder quelqu'un et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, Kevin avait ramassé le bidon d'essence qui avait échappé à l'explosion et versa tout son contenu sur les ossements apparents. Il prit le briquet de Dean qui avait du tombé de sa poche alors qu'il était inconscient et le lança dans la tombe. Le fantôme émis un faible cri et se mis soudain hurler. Il brûlait comme s'il avait été sur un bûcher, il brûlait et brûlait encore et puis il disparu.

Dean pleurait, il l'entendait dans son dos. Il pleurait et appelait le nom de son frère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Non non non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Sam n'était presque pas brûlé, il avait le visage tout noir mais Dean ne voyait que peu de blessure. Non, le problème était que Sam avait été projeté sur un arbre et que du sang coulait de son oreille.

Je t'en prie Sam, pas ça. Pas maintenant, pitié ne sois pas… mais la voix de Dean se brisa et il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il posa sa main droite contre le coup de son frère et essaya de trouver une pulsation. Mais il ne sentait rien. Peut-être ne sentait-il rien parce que ses mains tremblaient ? Il plaça sa tête tout près de Sam de façon à pouvoir sentir sa respiration contre sa joue. Il sentait quelque chose ! C'était très léger mais c'était un souffle chaud.

Sam, réveille-toi ! Ne me fais pas ça. Je t'en prie, Sam. Dean pleurait, mais il s'en fichait.

Saaaaam ! cria-t-il en secouant doucement son frère. Allez, petit frère, j'ai besoin de toi…

Mais Sam ne bougeait pas. D'un seul coup, la tête de Dean se mis à tourner, il se sentit perdre ses forces et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber à côté de son frère. Il était allongé sur le coté de façon à pouvoir voir Sam. De sa main libre, il prit celle de son frère et il reprit :

Sam, réveille-toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer Sam. Comment j'ai pu croire que tu allais me tuer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait noir, très noir. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Il y avait eu une explosion, il s'en souvenait. George avait explosé et cela l'avait projeté contre un arbre ou quelque chose de dur. Il n'avait pas mal, à bien y réfléchir il ne sentait pas grand-chose. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Où était Dean ? Sam espérait l'avoir protégé en le poussant dans le trou. Peut-être avait-il pu tuer le fantôme ?

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose. Un bruit, lointain. Quelqu'un le touchait, il en était sûr. Cela ne pouvait être que Dean. Il fut secoué et ressentit une douleur horrible dans tout son corps. Il voulait crier mais il était incapable de faire la moindre chose, d'accomplir la moindre action.

Il pouvait peut-être essayé d'ouvrir les yeux. S'il se concentrait vraiment de toutes ses forces, qu'il y mettait toute son énergie, il pourrait ouvrir les yeux.

Aveuglant, le monde était aveuglant. Toute cette lumière, tout ce bleu dans le ciel. Il voulait refermer les yeux mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait lutter, il devait montrer qu'il était en vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Kevin arriva à la hauteur des deux frères, il les vit tout les deux couchés par terre se regardant. Ils avaient l'air connecté. Comme s'ils parlaient avec leurs yeux. Sam semblait être à deux doigts de mourir et Dean avait perdu toute sa coloration. Pourtant, leurs yeux brillaient. Il s'approcha de quelques pas encore et vis que Dean tenait la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Comme une vague qui le traversait, le jeune prophète ressentit ce sentiment, cette émotion fraternelle qu'il n'avait jamais compris chez les deux frères. Ils étaient si différents, si opposés, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils s'aimaient. Pour aucune raison, sans aucun sens, ils s'aimaient c'est tout.

Kevin s'agenouilla à deux mètres d'eux et attendit. Il était prophète, il voyait et sentait les choses et il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Alors il s'agenouilla et attendit…


End file.
